Le coeur en hiver
by Miiete
Summary: J'avais longtemps détesté Harry. De toute mon âme. Pour tout. Parce que sans lui, il y aurait encore Fred, encore des rires, du soleil dans mon âme. Parce que maintenant, c'était l'hiver dans mon cœur.Honnis, bannis, parce que je savais qu'il avait toujours été plus que mon meilleur ami. One-shot, YAOI RW-HP, RATING M / SLASH / LEMON.


**AUTHOR:** Miiete

**PAIRING :** Ron Weasley , Harry potter

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Notre déesse bien aimée JK Rowling bien sur

**RÉSUMÉ**** :** J'avais longtemps détesté Harry. De toute mon âme. Pour tout. Parce que sans lui, il y aurait encore Fred, encore des rires, du soleil dans mon âme. Parce que maintenant, c'était l'hiver dans mon cœ , bannis, parce que je savais qu'il avait toujours été plus que mon meilleur ami. One-shot, YAOI RW-HP, RATING M / SLASH / LEMON

**NOTE :** L'histoire se passe après la 7em année, comme si ils refaisaient une année :)

petite fic écrite à Noel comme cadeau pour ma felli d'amour, un pwp un peu tristounet, one shot comme toujours.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

**Le coeur en hiver**

Noêl approchait. Chaque couloir, chaque encoignure battait au rythme des coeurs euphoriques, effrénés, erratiques. Les couleurs sur les robes semblaient plus vives, comme auréolées d'un éclat magique. Les yeux paraissaient briller d'une force nouvelle. Bonheur. Comme si on avait émietté le soleil sur les paupières, comme si on avait épinglé des étoiles aux sourires. Poudlard explosait, implosait, sous les cris chuchotés, les voix chevrotantes, les silences tremblants et sourds de la neige tombante...

Un éclat de rire me tira brusquement de mes pensées et je levai les yeux. Une tignasse brune virevolta un instant dans la lumière et un rire ravi s'éleva vers le ciel : Hermione courrait dans l'herbe recouverte par le tapis blanc de l'hiver, dansant, candide, entre quelques flocons timides. Son sourire me frappa en plein coeur. Echec et mat. Elle s'avança en sautillant et attrapa mes mains qui reposaient mollement sur mes genoux.

_" - Allez, Ronny, lève toi! Tu ne vas quand même pas passer la journée collé à ce maudit banc! Ronny!_

_C'est fou comme tu es chiante. "_ lui lançais-je avec humour.

Avant même d'avoir pu finir mes mots, je sentis la gifle glaciale d'une boule de neige fouetter mon visage rougit.

" _- Mione !_ "

Et elle rit de plus belle. Et mon coeur se flétrit. J'attrapai son bras et la couchai dans neige avec facilité. Elle était légère, comme une plume de rêve. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, posant mes genoux près de son corps gracile et plongeait mon regard dans le sien. Un instant, j'effleurai ses lèvres du boût de mes doigts.

_" - Joyeux noêl Hermione "_ soufflai-je sur sa joue avant de lui étaler sans ménagement la poudre glaciale sur chaque centimètre de peau nue.

Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Elle hurla de rage, j'hurlai de rire. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou, suivit de près par la furie écarlate qu'était devenue Mione. Elle s'arrêta au bout de dix mètre, éssoufflée.

" -_ RONALD WEASLEY tu vas me le payer !_"

Je m'arrêtai et glissai prudemment mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle esquissa un sourire et, rassuré, je plantai un baiser claquant sur sa tempe.

Septs ans, sept ans qu'on se cherchait, se trouvait, se déchirait. Sept ans à se haïr autant qu'à s'aimer. C'était ma Mione, ma muse, mon âme et mon sang. Mon ange, mon cœur et mes tourments. C'était mon amour déçut, on s'aimait trop pour ne pas se détruire.  
Un, deux, trois, toi et moi.  
Nous avions échangé quelques baisers. Volés. Au goût amer des sanglots. Mais nos mains écorchées par l'horreur n'avaient pas su retenir notre bonheur fébrile, à peine luisant, à peine vivant. Elle n'avait pas su lire entre mes lèvres scellées les mots qui m'écorchaient vif. Je n'avais pas su la retenir. Ma gorge se serra et ma vue se troubla de larmes, imperceptibles sous les mèches rousses qui me barraient le visage. J'écoutai vaguement babiller Hermione, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle me racontait, peut être de potions. Aveugle, inconsciente du mal qui faisait rage sous mon crâne. Aveugle, comme elle n'avait pas vu la haine qui m'avait rongé au lendemain de la Dernière Bataille. Elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer les plaies béantes de mon âme.  
Je n'avais pas su lui dire... Je l'avais aimé. Envers et contre tous. Je l'aimai encore malgré cette variable instable, cette palpitation de trop au creux de mon cœur, cette chose qui m'empêchait de l'aimer d'amour, de frôler son corps de velours. Face à mon désir frigide, elle avait renoncé. Sans chercher à comprendre elle m'avait délaissée, moi, ma vie écrasée, mes kilomètres de vers brisés. Les bras ballants, dans l'œil du cyclone, je l'avais vu butiner d'étreinte en étreinte, de lit en lit, laissant mon être se faner puis flétrir et s'éteindre à jamais.

Oui, mais voilà, il fallait lever la tête maintenant qu'on avait enterré le passé et qu'on avait le ciel à la portée des doigts. Maintenant qu'il faisait tout le temps nuit sur toi Fred.

Je laissai un soupir m'échapper, mes muscles se détendre et enfin, je laissai mes yeux se balader autour de moi.

Le ciel était aussi blanc que le sol, moiré par un soleil timide d'irisation colorée, et quelques pousses fragiles perçaient la neige çà et là, tentant avec espoir d'attraper quelques rayons. Les élèves hurlaient, riaient, courraient, dans le jardin glacé. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le départ en vacances et les professeurs avaient renoncé à contenir cette masse explosive dans les salles de classe. Les sacs étaient faits, et tout le monde attendait avec impatience le spectacle de Noel qui marquait leur libération pour deux longues semaines.  
Serpentards, Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles se mêlaient sous les arbres aux cimes torturées et des boules-de-neige fusaient en tous sens dans un joyeux brouhaha. C'était une cacophonie aux trilles joyeux et aux échos promettant la paix, le renouveau, dans un monde libéré de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Nous avancames vers le château dont les toits gelés scintillaient comme des miettes de lune.

" -_ Prête pour Noêl ? " lancai-je à Hermione lorsqu'elle eu finit de me raconter comment elle avait fait une potion censée soigner les pustules ou quelque chose comme ça.._

_" - Hein ? " elle me regarda incrédule._

_" - Je disais, tu es prête pour Noel? Tu sais, le sapin, machin, la famille, la bouffe, tout ça tout ça..._

_- Ah, oui! Bin, je vais rejoindre mes parents et je les emmène à Paris, manger dans le restaurant de la tour Eiffel, et voir Paris s'illuminer de mille milliards de points de lumière .. Puis je rejoindrai Blaise pour passer une semaine en amoureux à la montagne, dans un petit chalet romantique._

_- Ah... "_

Blaise Zabinni, c'était son nouvel amour; qui l'aurait cru ? Comme quoi tout avait changé en quelques mois. Je me sentais vieux, j'avais l'impression que la terre s'était arrêtée, ou était-ce mon coeur ? Ma place était aux côtés de mon frère, de Tonk, de Rémus … J'avais déjà un pied dans la tombe. Et face à cette avalanche d'espoir que le monde entier me jetait à la figure, je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

Mc Gonhagal, notre nouvelle directrice avait décidé de nous rendre l'année qu'on nous avait volé. Nous avions donc redoublé notre septième année. Mais pourquoi faire ? Tout était différent, fade, plus rien n'avait le moindre goût...

_" - Et toi Ron, ton Noêl ? "_

Je rougis, honteux et je soufflai :

_" - A ton avis ? Rien de bien extraordinaire : un noêl au Terrier, près du feu, à se remplir le bide avec les gateaux de ma mère .._

_Tu embrassera ta mère pour moi, d'accord ? "_

_Ouais, j'y manquerai pas.."_

Un silence pesant s'intalla, lourd de non-dits et de secrets inavoués. Je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolée, que ce monde n'était pas le miens, que je ne savais pas l'aimer. Qu'il y avait cette chose que je ne comprenait pas, qui m'attirait ailleurs. Je pris ma respiration, enfin prêt à cracher mes mots acides, à me libérer.

_" - Mon amour ! "_

A cet appel, Hermione fit volte-face et un sourire béat éclaira ses traits. Elle courru dans les bras du jeune homme à la peau halée qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de moi. Je senti la brulure de son regard se poser sur mon front et je relevai le

Menton, fier. Nos yeux s'affrontèrent avec fureur. Il me sourit sadiquement lorsque la jeune ville l'embrassa tendrement. Je repris mon chemin vers l'école, bouillant de rage, de haine... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec un Serpentard ? Je shootai violemment dans la neige sans voir la pierre que je percutai de pleins fouets. Bordel de merde. Journée pourrit. Noel à la con. Je soufflai bruyamment et accélérai le pas en cachant mon visage écarlate sous mes cheveux devenus trop longs. Maman allait encore râler.

J'entrai enfin dans les entrailles du château. Les couloirs étaient chauds, raisonnant encore des quelques chuchotements discrets des premières années. Sans que je le décide, mes pas me menèrent dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. J'avalai quatre par quatre les dernières volées de marches et je sentis enfin l'air glacial s'engouffrer dans mes vêtements.

J'aperçus sa silhouette. Je savais qu'il serait là. Ses deux mains appuyées sur les bords de l'ouverture, il se dressait face à l'immensité du ciel et de la terre. Il aurait pu tutoyer les nuages cotonneux si son regard n'avait pas été si vide, si pâle... Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, son front plissé, ses joues creusées par les larmes désormais aussi sèches que son cœur. Ses cheveux en bataille valsaient lentement avec le vent d'hiver et l'espace d'un instant, j'aperçus son éternelle cicatrice. Le pourquoi de nos malheurs.

J'avais longtemps détesté Harry. De toute mon âme. Pour tout. Parce que sans lui, il y aurait encore Fred, encore des rires, du soleil dans mon âme. Parce que maintenant, c'était l'hiver dans mon cœur. Mon sang n'avait plus la même ardeur, mes espoirs avaient fané, et avec eux, ma soif de vivre. Je l'avais haï en connaissant ses remords, pour me libérer de ma propre culpabilité. Abhorré parce qu'il était adoré, parce que j'avais toujours vécu dans son ombre, sans avoir son courage et sa droiture. Même si je n'avais pas non plus ses cicatrices et ses blessures. Honnis, bannis, parce que je savais qu'il avait toujours été plus que mon meilleur ami. J'avais refusé de me laisser emporter par ces sentiments honteux à l'instant même ou je les avais compris, il y a presque huit ans. Je les avais enterrés sous ma peau, je m'étais interdit d'y penser. Et puis il y avait eu Mione, et il avait été tout ce qui me rattachait à elle. Pour mieux oublier les étranges sensations qui me traversaient à l'approche du Survivant, j'avais appris à aimer la jeune fille. En vain, puisque mes mains ne savaient pas caresser son corps, puisque mes lèvres ne savaient pas baiser ses seins. Mon cœur la désirait autant que ma peau ne pouvait supporter le contact de la sienne. Voilà où j'en étais. Éventré, déchiré, lessivé. Pourquoi ? Pour deux émeraudes insondables, ignorantes de ma présence même, obsédées par le vide sans fond d'un passé sanglant.

_" - Harry ? "_ Murmurai-je.

Il sursauta, se retourna et me dévisagea avec lenteur. Il semblait surpris de me voir, surement encore marqué par ma colère de ces derniers mois. Il esquissa un sourire timide que je lui rendis.

_" - Ron, ça va ? "_ Lança-t-il rassuré.  
_" - Oui, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu vas attraper la mort !_  
_- Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin de réfléchir... Où est Hermione ?_  
_- Avec Blaise. "_ Ma voix se brisa, je baissai les yeux.

Harry s'approcha, hésitant et me tapota gentilement le dos. Je repris mon souffle et me forçai à relever le menton.

_" - Dis Harry, c'est pas que je les caille mais un peu en fait... Tu ne veux pas redescendre aux dortoirs ? On aura moins froid ,et je nous ferai du chocolat chaud, ok ? Et puis je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux se préparer rapidement pour ce soir avant que tout le monde se rue dans les douches. "_

Il acquiesça silencieusement et je sautai sans plus attendre dans la cage d'escalier. À sentir son souffle sur ma nuque, je sus qu'il avait fait de même. Arrivés en bas, nous parcourûmes quelques couloirs au pas de course. Nos corps se réchauffaient peu à peu et le sang se remettait peu à peu à circuler normalement dans nos veines transies par le froid. Enfin, le tableau de la grosse dame apparut, à quelques mètres de là. Elle nous laissa passer sans que nous ayons à ralentir, nous lançant à peine un regard indifférent : elle ne nous connaissait que trop bien.

Enfin, nous étions dans la salle commune. Je m'avachis dans un des fauteuils abimés par la vie, lacéré par les ongles angoissés, élimé par les boutons des jeans. Je jouai un instant avec un morceau de cuir à moitié arraché laissant les battements de mon cœur se calmer lentement. Après quelques minutes à n'entendre que nous souffles affolées par la course, je me campais de nouveau sur mes jambes. Harry était là, appuyé contre le montant de la porte, il me regardait, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

_" - Quoi ? "_ Lançai-je sur la défensive.  
_" - Je me disais...Tu ne veux pas que je te coupe les cheveux pour ce soir ? Parce que là, c'est catastrophique. "_

Je passai négligemment la main dans mes cheveux humides de brume et lui répondis, un sourire dans la voix :

_" - Mais laisse mes cheveux tranquilles va ! Bon, d'accord, tu peux raccourcir. Mais si c'est raté, je te jure que je te tue. "_

Je lui tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers l'espace qui nous servait de garde manger.

J'ouvris le placard, attrapai deux tasses à café et y versait de la poudre-a-chocolat. Elle se mit à pétiller, gonfler, avant de frémir dans un crépitement de joie. J'attrapai ma baguette et lancai un _Incendio_ bien maitrisé vers les deux contenants. La substance chocolatée s'agita un instant puis dégagea un fumet apétissant et réconfortant. Je pris un paquet de chocogrenouille que je lançai à Harry. Il l'intercepta au vol avec un sourire radieux, plongea rapidement la main pour croquer dans l'animal avant qu'il ne se mette à sauter. Je fis de même et laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement. Tout en machouillant l'amphibien , je m'approchai de lui .

_" - Mon dieu c'est fou comme y'a personne "_

_- c'est clair ! "_ me répondit le brun, la bouche pleine.

Et en effet la salle était vide. Pas le moindre éclat de rire, pas la moindre conversation, rien que nous deux, contre le monde.

Je lui tendis sa tasse fumante et m'assis dans le canapé moelleux. Il fit de même et plongea ses lèvres fines dans le breuvage ambré.

_" - C'est trop bon, merci Ron._

_- Derien, vieux, c'est normal, tu sais, ça sert aussi à ça les amis. Bon, il est presque 17 heures, le repas est à 19 heures et le bal commence à 20 heures. En gros il faut se bouger. "_

Nous avalâmes en vitesse la fin de la boisson jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je me levai, près à partir en direction des douches, mais Harry m'appostropha :

_" - ça te dis d'aller prendre un bain ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes préfets maintenant, et que nous avons une immense salle de bain luxueuse rien que pour nous. Et puis comme tu l'as si bien souligné, il fait drôlement froid dehors, et on a plutôt intérêt à se réchauffer si on ne veut pas finir comme des glaçons, et puis, les douches vont être surpeuplés d'ici peu de temps, ça va être n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être présentable. Si on veut avoir nos chance de danser avec une demoiselle avant Noêl, il va falloir être parfait ! "_

Je fis la moue, avant de lâcher platement :

_" - C'est pas faux ! "_

Je filai dans ma chambre chercher mes affaires suivit de près par Harry qui fouillait dans le joyeux bordel qu'était son coin de dortoir. Une drole de sensation me travesait le dos, et je décidai de l'ignorer. Je jetai une serviette sur mon épaule.

_" - On y va ? "_

Plutôt que de me répondre, il prit les devants. Il était encore moins bavard qu'avant. C'était une coquille vide, d'envie, d'émotion. Je lui emboitai le pas, troublé. Je n'étais jamais allé à la salle de bains des préfets malgré que nous ayons décidé de le devenir cette année. C'était une idée d'Hermione bien évidemment, et pour lui faire plaisir nous l'avions fait aussi, sans réel plaisir. Harry prenait son rôle très à cœur, comme pour oublier autre chose. Nous descendîmes au cinquième étage. La statue de Boris le Hagard nous toisa un instant de son regard livide, plus blanc que la neige qui mourrait sur les cimes. Je me perdis un instant dans le laiteux de ses pupilles.

_" - Ron "_

Harry m'attendait, quatre portes plus loin, sur la gauche du couloir.

_" - Je suppose que tu ne connais pas le mot de passe "_ continua-t-il.  
_" - Effectivement... "_  
_" - Tu vas voir, c'est génial. "_

Il souffla deux mots, tellement bas que je du tendre l'oreille pour en distinguer le sens " _Fraîcheur des pins_ ". Un gloussement m'échappa et je chuchotai :

" -_ J'aurai préféré ne jamais le connaître finalement, quel mot de passe débile !_ "

Celui-qui-a-vaincut éclata de rire avant d'ouvrir les bras pour me laisser entrer dans l'ouverture qui venait de se creuser dans le mur de pierre. Je fis un pas, hésitant dans les ténèbres. Lumos. Et la lumière fut. Je clignai des yeux, éblouis. Toute la pièce était recouverte d'un marbre blanc éclatant, veiné de rouge et de noir, telles les trainées de sang d'un ange déchu. Je passai la main sur la surface froide : elle était douce comme un rêve. Au centre, une immense baignoire s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres. L'eau qu'elle contenait dégageait une légère vapeur parfumée. Elle débordait de mousse et des sels de bain multicolores flottaient çà et là, comme des arcs en ciels. Un éclat de lumière attira mon regard. Je levai les yeux et mon cœur cessa un instant de battre. Au dessus de l'eau, une sirène nous fixait de ses yeux plus profonds encore que le lac dans lequel elle se baignait. Sa chevelure blonde entourait un visage doux et mélancolique. Ses mèches dorées reposaient tendrement sur ses seins fermes et rosés et les écailles de sa queue brillaient, doux camaïeu de vert et de gris. Je remarquai enfin que c'était un vitrail que les rayons solaires transperçaient de toute part, entourant les centaines de robinets argentés d'un halo chatoyant.

_" - Alors ? "_

Sa voix me fit sursauter. Perdu dans la contemplation de ce lieu étrange, j'en avais oublié sa présence.

_" - C'est beau... "_ Murmurai-je de peur que ma voix ne brise la douce paix qui m'enveloppait.

_" - Je te l'avais dit que tu ratais quelque chose. "_

Harry posa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et laissa tomber sa veste à ses pieds. Il tira lentement sur son écharpe, me tournant le dos. Je restai planté là, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Il retira son t-shirt et je fus pris de tremblements à la vue de son dos. Ses muscles taillés par le temps saillaient sous une peau pâle comme celle d'un ange. Elle semblait plus douce qu'un songe, et je du me faire violence pour ne pas la frôler. Tout ce que j'avais refusé d'accepter pendant huit ans revint de plein fouet me nouer la gorge. Les larmes me brouillèrent la vue, mais je les ravalai avec rage pour continuer d'observer ce corps que j'avais imaginé de longues heures d'insomnie sans jamais pouvoir le voir. Je remontai lentement le long de sa colonne pour reprendre depuis le début.

Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux dévoraient sa nuque en un tendre duvet qui laissait place à quelques rares grains de beauté. Comme des constellations, ils parcouraient son dos çà et là, tâches brunes sur la chaire livide. La chute de ses reins laissait entrevoir des hanches étroites, presque enfantines. J'eus l'impression de prendre un coup-de-poing dans le ventre. Mes bras étaient douloureux tellement le désir de le toucher était violent. Il se retourna et je détournai rapidement les yeux.

" - Eh, tu attends quoi ? Déshabilles toi, le bal ne va pas nous attendre trois jours, tu sais ? .."

Je restai de marbre, me forçant à garder les yeux baissés pour ne pas me trahir. Je n'avais jamais vu Harry nu, jamais. Je m'étais toujours débrouillé pour ne pas en avoir l'occasion, même si je le regrettai toujours amèrement. Même si je passai mes nuits à le désirer. Je ne pus m'empêcher. Je ne pouvais plus résister à ce trop-plein d'émotions.

Son torse était anguleux, à peine musclé presque chétif. Ses pectoraux se dessinaient timidement sous le creux dangereusement profond de sa clavicule. Les ombres creusaient des sillons sur ces côtes, ou ses abdominaux pointaient avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Une trainée brune et duveteuse entourait son nombril avant de descendre vers le bas de son corps ou les os dépassaient avec grâce. L'élastique gris de son caleçon était tendu sur son bassin. Je me mordis les lèvres au sang, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon trouble.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et posa la main sur mon épaule. Son contact provoqua un long frisson qui courut longtemps jusqu'au creux de mes reins.

" -_ Ron... Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ! Tu veux que je verrouille la porte, c'est ça ? Tu as peur qu'on te voie nu ?_ "

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête, rassuré. _Protego totalum_.

" -_ Ne t'inquiète pas, au bain maintenant !_ "

Je me déshabillai en vitesse, gardant les yeux rivés sur le carrelage immaculé. Le remous des gouttelettes et le soupir de contentement qui retentirent dans la salle de bains le donnèrent le signal pour me glisser à mon tour complètement dénudé dans l'eau bouillante. Une douce chaleur aquatique m'enveloppa de la tête aux pieds et je m'enfonçais jusqu'au cou dans la mousse trop abondante. Après quelque seconde à savourer la caresse de l'eau sur mon corps endoloris, je me décidai enfin à le regarder.

Il me fixait, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les joues rougies par la vapeur, terriblement désirable, terriblement beau. Quelques gouttes coulaient sur ses temps, plaquant les rares mèches disciplinées de ses cheveux. Une pression reconnaissable entre mille tendit mes reins et je me mis à trembler de désespoir. Je serrai les poings. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas le désirer. Je ne voulais pas l'aimer. Et pourtant tout en lui m'attirait comme un aimant. Mais je me brûlai les ailes dans le feu de son âme, trop fort, trop majestueux pour ne pas m'immoler. Ses pupilles me transperçaient, noir dans ce vert si particulier, si étrange. Comme un lac après la tempête. Comme la rosée pendant au bout des fleurs, les matins de printemps.

Silencieusement, dans une lenteur atroce, il s'approcha de moi. Si près que nos genoux pouvaient se toucher. Il caressa lentement ma joue pour passer sa main dans mes cheveux humides. La chaleur entre mes jambes redoubla d'ardeur. Il fallait que je me calme. Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer.

_" - Tournes-toi "_

Je m'exécutai, incapable de la moindre parole. Il attrapa quelque chose posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, dans un raclement métallique. Il y eut un léger chuintement, puis un autre. Je ne compris qu'en voyant mes cheveux roux flotter autour de nous. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant aller. Une de ses mains se posa sur mon épaule, presque tendrement, tendit que l'autre effleurait mon crâne. Son souffle sur ma nuque m'électrisait. Des éclairs parcouraient mes cuisses et j'espérai qu'il ne devinait pas mon érection de plus en plus imposante. Le cliquètement s'arrêta et je sentis son dos s'appuyer contre le mien. Ma main s'égara sur sa cuisse. Juste un frôlement. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il posa sa tête au creux de mon cou, et le temps d'arrêta.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : j'avais terriblement envie, besoin de lui. De sa peau contre ma peau, de mon corps dans son corps. Je ne pouvais plus combattre, je jetai les armes.

Il releva la tête et prit mon menton entre ses doigts, l'attirant à lui pour que je me retourne. Un sourire éclaira son visage :

_"- C'est beaucoup mieux ! Regarde, dans le miroir, derrière toi. "_Lança-t-il, ravit.

Et effectivement, c'était mieux. Je paressai plus vieux, plus mûre. J'eus l'espace d'un instant l'impression d'être devenu un homme.

Harry s'éloigna de moi, à mon grand regret. Il appuya son dos sur le bord de la baignoire, face à moi, et ferma ses yeux. Je le dévorai du regard. Il se redressa subitement et accueillit une noix de savon entre ses mains. Les yeux toujours à demi-clos, il passa langoureusement les mains sur son corps angélique. Étais-ce volontaire ? Je ne savais pas. Mais sa peau brillante et parfumée réveilla en moi le désir de l'embrasser, de toucher chaque centimètre de cette chaire nue et pure. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ma main glissa lentement sur mon ventre, cachée par les profondeurs de l'eau. L'autre titilla mes tétons un instant avant de se perdre sur l'intérieur tendre de mes cuisses. Je titillai un instant mes testicules tendus par le désir avant de frôler mon gland rebondit. Un soupir m'échappa et je du me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Harry continuait de promener ses paumes sur ses muscles, sans se soucier de moi. Sans remarquer la brûlure de mes yeux, rivés sur lui. Ne pouvant plus résister, j'empoignai ma verge brulante, commençant de profonds va et viens. Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec une lenteur déraisonnable. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il me faisait. Aucune idée du plaisir que je ressentais à le voir se caresser avec innocence. Il me tourna le dos pour attraper du shampoing, et voir ses fesses émerger de l'eau fumante fut ma perte. J'avais envie de les attraper, de les embrasser, de les écarter et de m'y enfoncer avec fureur. À jamais. Oublier un instant qui j'étais. Je jouis dans l'eau, mon sperme bouillant sombrant dans les abysses parfumés de la baignoire de la salle des préfets. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, libéré. Pour la première fois, j'avais accepté ces terribles pulsions, je les avais laissées me posséder, me noyer. Je n'en ressentais presque plus de honte , justes une terrible douleur de les savoirs à jamais inassouvie.

Je me savonnai rapidement, attendant avec patience que la tension retombe. Calmé, je pris la décision de relancer la conversation, jusque-là très froide.

"_- Merci Harry pour mes cheveux. Comment tu t'habilles pour ce soir ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue pour ne pas finir la nuit seul ?_ "

Il me lança un sourire énigmatique qui me glaça le sang. L'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre me déchirait.

_" - Tu vas voir ça tout de suite ! Et pour ce qui est de la nuit, j'aimerai bien mais c'est impossible... "_

Il sortit en hâte du bain et entoura une serviette sur ses hanches. Je le suivis, me dirigeant vers mon tas d'affaires éparses.

" -_ Comment ça, impossible ?_  
_- Impossible du genre, tout le monde s'en va pour Noël, et moi, je suis condamné à rester ici. Donc mes chances de trouver un plan cul sont totalement nulles..."_

Je me retournai, surpris, mes cheveux trempés éclaboussant le miroir devant lequel je me tenais et criai :

_" - Attends, tu passes Noel ici tout seul ? Mais pourquoi ?_  
_- Tu veux que j'aille où ? Je préfère mourir que de passer une journée de plus avec les Dursley, tu sais ma si geeeeentiiiille famille que j'aime taaaant..."_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un gloussement. Une idée me traversa de pleins fouets, et je m'approchai de lui en balbutiant, presque nu :

_"- Viens à la maison. Maman sera contente de te voir.. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici tout seul avec nos vieux fantômes.."_

Il me regarda, silencieux. Je rajoutai, un soupçon de sanglot dans la voix :

_" - S'il te plait ..._  
_- Tu es sûr ? "_ Hésita-t-il, gêné  
_- Bien sur que je suis sur Harry. "_

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et un sourire fleurit sur le bout de ses lèvres. J'eus envie de le voler.

" _- Merci Ronny, merci du fond du cœur._  
_- Bon, finissons-en avec tes jérémiades-là, habille-toi plutôt Potter et bouge toi à aller faire tes valises, parce que dès que le dernier feu d'artifice aura pété, on part au terrier ! "_

Il éclata de rire, et les notes joyeuses s'envolèrent jusqu'aux sempiternelles voutes qui soutenaient l'édifice. Je me campai devant le miroir, soucieux de l'oublier quelques minutes pour me préparer. Je m'habillai avec application, brossai vigoureusement mes dents et coiffai mes cheveux désormais courts. Après un moment d'intense concentration, je reculai d'un pas pour admirer le résultat. Je paraissais grand, dans ma veste noire cintrée. Je réajustai le col blanc de ma chemise et serrais un peu plus ma cravate. C'était parfait. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille, malgré tous mes efforts, mais j'aimais l'effet désordonné qu'ils donnaient à l'ensemble.

Je lançais un sort de nettoyage au lavabo et rangeai consciencieusement mes affaires avant d'apostropher Harry :

" -_ Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? "_

Il se retourna et hocha la tête dans un mouvement d'approbation. Il tira sur sa chemise, comme mal à l'aise dans son corps dégingandé :

"_ - et moi, je suis présentable ?_ "

Mon souffle me manqua. Il était parvenu à discipliner ses mèches rebelles et à les ramener en épis ordonnés sur le sommet de son crâne, dégageant ses yeux, plus fascinants encore que d'habitude. Il portait une chemise noire, un peu flottante sur son buste malingre. Elle était parsemée de fil rouge tranchant avec la pâleur de son teint. Un jean tombait sur ses hanches, parfaitement ajusté. Simple et classe. La perfection dans toute sa pureté, sans aucune fioriture.

Je levai mon pouce en retroussant ma lèvre inférieure :

" -_ Chapeau vieux, c'est top_."

Je jetai un œil sur la pendule accrochée au dessus de la porte : 18h45. C'était parfait. Je sortis dans le couloir surpeuplé et Harry me rattrapa pour marcher à mes côtés. Il hurla pour couvrir les voix surexcitées :

" -_ Tu veux bien qu'on passe aux dortoirs en deux minutes que je fasse mes valises pour tout à l'heure ? "_

Au pas de course, nous grâvimes les étages jusqu'au dortoir fourmillant d'élèves hystériques. Je poussai un soupir découragé devant tant d'agitation, j'avais pour le moment juste envie d'aller au lit. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil en attendant Harry, regardant défiler le ballet d'étudiants parés pour la soirée de Noel. Partout, il n'y avait que bijoux et pierreries, diadèmes et robes bouffantes. Les filles gloussaient, les garçons ricanaient, dans un joyeux bordel insupportable. Même Seamus était devenu idiot, dansant avec un Neville, complètement, niais. Décidément, les vacances leur montaient à la tête. Vivement, le silence du terrier, ayant pour seule mélodie, les rires de ma mère et les craquements du bois brûlant dans la cheminée.

Par bonheur, Harry ne fut pas long et c'est avec lui que je plongeai dans la foule pour rejoindre la salle du banquet où tout les élèves et professeurs du château étaient attendu pour un grand festin. Temps mieux, mon ventre grondait de faim. Nous nous installâmes cote à cote à la table des Gryffondors. Hermione se tenait face à nous en compagnie de Luna qui nous adressa un signe de la main amical. Elle portait autour du cou un petit collier-bocal ou tournait un minuscule poisson rouge.

Je ris autant de le voir tourner en rond que de la folie de cette jeune fille blonde aux allures de poupée. Après un discours de la directrice qui ne manqua pas d'évoquer nos morts et nos héros, le repas pu enfin commencer. Entre les éclats de sourires, les rires dans les regards, les mots dans les silences, les plats se succédaient, plus délicieux les uns que les autres : sanglier, soupes de potirons, tartes, gratins, canards, fromages, desserts et sucreries dansaient sur les tables dans une valse incohérente. Je me remplis l'estomac sans même le remarquer, perdu dans des conversations passionnantes.

Les tables se vidèrent peu à peu. Harry était toujours avec moi. Il fallut alors se lever pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle de bal. Je n'avais pas envie de danser. Pas envie de la voir tournoyer aux bras de cet imbécile de Serpentard. Pas envie de le voir caresser des hanches inconnues.

L'immense pièce où se déroulait le bal était un amas de corps enchevêtrés, remuant sur un rythme inexistant ou au son trop faible pour qu'il soit audible. On entendait que les cœurs battre à l'unisson, que les souffles moites des vapeurs d'alcool se mêler en un miasme écoeurant. Je vis Harry reculer devant cette masse compacte et inhumaine et courir s'asseoir sur un des rares fauteuils à disposition des élèves trop timides ou trop ivre pour danser. Je m'assis sur le siège voisin pour contempler la foule avec dégout. Je lui criai par-dessus le brouhaha :

" - _ça va ?_  
_- Non, je n'en peux plus du monde Ron. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces hommes qui s'enlacent sans même se connaître. Je n'en peux plus de la race humaine qui a besoin de cette chaleur immonde qu'est celle du peuple, de l'essaim."_

Ses mots me transpercèrent, firent écho dans ma pauvre âme esseulée. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que moi non plus je ne comprenais plus ce monde, qu'il m'était inconnu. Je lui répondis juste platement :

" _- Je sais, moi aussi..._"

Ma sœur passa aux bras d'Owen Cauldwell, son copain du jour. Elle avait complétement déraillé depuis la mort de Fred. J'en avais honte, et j'étais très en colère après elle. Après moi de ne pas avoir su la retenir. Elle était devenue une dépravée, une trainée, sautant de lit en lit, pillant les cœurs, tuant les rêves et les espoirs. Elle avait brisé celui d' Harry qui, je le savais, ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment. Heureusement, elle ne passait pas Noël au Terrier, mais avec une de ses multiples amies sournoise et superficielle. Il n'aurait donc pas à supporter ses rires aussi creux que ses paroles, ou ses manières si choquantes que ma mère même en rougissait.

La mascarade de visage continua encore, infinie danse macabre, envoutant carnaval de chaire et de sang. Draco, un sourire vif au bord des lèvres, tenant une Gryffondor par les hanches.

Il avait beaucoup changé, et même si je le haïssais encore pour ses agissements passés, j'éprouvai pour lui une sorte de tendresse, une sorte de pitié inexplicable. Il ne nous parlait pas , mais nous adressait parfois un regard, un geste aux accents sympathiques. Il manquait trop de flammes à cet immense brasier, trop de défunts flottaient, diaphanes, dans les esprits des vivants, et la fête semblait avoir pour tout le monde le goût amer des sanglots. Je soupirai, j'en avais marre, je voulais rentrer...

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent surement avant que des voix nous demandent de sortir pour pouvoir admirer notre feu d'artifice. Encore ivre de cette armée vivante que j'avais trop observée, Harry me traina par la manche jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le froid mordant me revigora, et je me laissais emmener jusqu'au bord de la falaise, surplombant le lac. Je m'assis sur l'immense rocher qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la vallée qui serpentait en contre-bas : la place idéale pour profiter du spectacle. Harry grimpa lui aussi sur le gros caillou et resta debout, minuscule face à l'immensité du ciel. Un premier jet de feu parcouru l'espace infini, projetant son reflet dans les eaux troubles. Des gerbes d'étincelles, plus légères que des songes embrasèrent les cieux de mille couleurs chatoyantes. Elles s'accrochaient à nos cils gorgés de larmes, aux plaies béantes qui s'ouvraient en chacun de nous. La foule retint sa respiration. Nous nous sentions un, unis. Et pendant quelques secondes, c'est comme si le passé n'existait plus. Un dragon aux ailes d'aurores, un papillon miroitant comme un crépuscule... Les lumières se succédaient inlassablement, tel des feux follets éphémères condamnés à s'éteindre aux premières lueurs du jour. Après un dernier jet de flamme, comète iridescente de couleurs inconnues, un silence tomba sur l'assistance, bouche-bée.

Je finis par sortir de mon mutisme lorsque mes applaudissements se joignirent aux centaines d'autres. Lorsque mes poumons hurlèrent la même joie. La même soif de vivre à en crever. Je m'étendis sur le sol glacial.

Harry me secoua sans ménagement, un gloussement dans la voix :

" -_ Eh, Weasley, t'es bourré ou quoi ? Tu voulais pas aller au terrier ?_ "

Je souris et lui balançais amicalement mon poing dans l'épaule.

" -_ Connard ! Allez, on y va._ "

Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher nos valises avant de courir sur la colline pour attraper le portoloin qui nous mènerait sur terres de mon enfance.

Il n'était pas loin de midi lorsque j'émergeais. Les rayons d'un pâle soleil me chatouillaient les paupières. Je souris en reconnaissant l'odeur de ma chambre et enlaçait ma couette moelleuse. Le craquement discret du plancher me prévint de l'arrivé d'un visiteur. Avant même que la main ai pu frôler le bois de ma porte, je murmurai , la voix encore brisée par le sommeil :

" -_ Entre maman_ "

Elle ne se fit pas prier et déboula sur mon lit à toute vitesse, me couvrant de caresses, baisers et mots d'amour. Elle m'avait manquée, elle et sa poitrine chaude, son odeur de pain frais et de gâteaux. À son départ, je sortis à regret de mes couvertures pour m'habiller et descendre manger. Je savais qu'Harry devait déjà être debout depuis des heures, Maman était d'ailleurs terriblement heureuse qu'il soit là. Comme pour remplacer le fils qui lui manquait. Ce serait notre premier Noel sans Fred. Il y aurait une place vide à notre table, une place vide dans notre cœur.

La journée se déroula sans encombres. Nous étions trop occupés à préparer la maison pour accueillir nos multiples cousins, cousines et autres grandes tantes. Le sapin de Noël trônait dans un coin de la pièce, immense. Harry se tenait en haut d'une échelle démesurée pour atteindre sa cime et y poser enfin l'étoile scintillante de l'espoir. La touche finale. Il était presque l'heure, et les invités n'allaient pas tarder. Je filai dans la salle de bains pour me changer. Je remis mes affaires d'hier soir et j'arrangeai mes cheveux du mieux que je pouvais. Lorsque je descendis, tout le monde était là, babillant joyeusement. Harry discutait passionnément avec mon frère ainé, Charlie. Charlie. Mon chasseur de dragon. Mon héros. Je me jetai dans ses bras, interrompant leurs ébats verbaux incompréhensibles.

_"- Petit frère "_ murmura-t-il.

J'attirai Georges, Bill et Percy qui parlaient à deux pas de là. Nous étions enfin réunis. Enfin un. Les frères Weasley, ensembles, envers et contre tous. Et entre nos corps serrés, nous savions que Fred vivait, dans chacun de nos battements de cœur, dans chacun de nos souffles. La paix s'abattit enfin sur mon esprit torturé, et je vis pour la première fois depuis sa mort, son visage souriant et non marqué de douleur. Une larme roula sur ma joue et je soufflai d'une voix roque :

_" - Je vous aime, les frangins. "_

On se serra plus fort autour de moi. Ils avaient compris. Je me dégageai, et après un sourire, ils firent de même, repartant à leurs occupations.

La soirée toucha rapidement à sa fin et nous allâmes tous nous coucher, le ventre tendu et la tête bourdonnante de musique et de rires. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. J'entendis les pas d'Harry errer dans la pièce voisine. Que faisait-il ? Qui occupait ses pensées en ce soir de Noël ? J'espérai qu'il était heureux d'être ici. Une pensée me percuta de pleins fouets : je n'avais rien à lui offrir. Cette année encore, il n'aurait rien à Noël. Je croyais pourtant ne rien avoir oublié, j'avais soigneusement listé chaque personne chère à mon cœur et acheté un présent à lui donner. Même Hermione avait eu le droit à un petit cadeau : un pendentif portant une opale, la pierre qui était, à mes yeux, la plus fascinante. Comme elle. Mais j'avais oublié Harry. J'étais certain qu'il aurait quelque chose à me donner au pied du sapin, et moi, j'aurai encore une fois les mains vides. Quel idiot. Ma gorge se serra : comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser ? Étais-ce volontaire ?

Mais au final, qu'avais-je à lui offrir ? Rien, rien que mon cœur esseulé, rien que mon âme qui criait de pouvoir frôler la sienne. Rien que mon corps qui ne désirait qu'embrasser sa peau. Je n'avais rien d'autre que moi, que mon amour inconditionnel et infini à lui offrir, saignant sur un plateau d'argent, écorché vif par l'impossibilité de cet amour. Sacrifié sur l'autel des sanglots. Emporté par le sommeil et les tourments, son corps dénudé apparut dans les ombres de mes rêves. Je suai, pensant à mes mains parcourant sa peau, à ma bouche trainant sur son torse, laissant çà et là des suçons sanglants. Mon érection était évidente, tendue à l'extrême. Je fermai les yeux, serrai les poings, incapable de contrôler les pulsions animales qui ravageaient mon corps. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Je le voulais. Je me mordis pour ne pas hurler de désespoir. Il ne fallait pas céder. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne fallait pas. Je devais oublier, dormir à jamais, m'éteindre, et peut-être que demain, je pourrai enfin le regarder sans aucun arrière pensé. Peut-être que demain, je pourrai faire l'amour à Hermione. Peut-être que... Merde.

Je jetai mes draps, jetai en enfer mes dernières miettes de retenue, de raison. Mon sang semblait bouillir. J'ouvris la fenêtre. _**" Calme-toi **_" murmurai-je à moi-même. Le galbe de ses épaules, la courbe de son menton, le vert émeraude de ses yeux en amande... J'étais au supplice. Je tombais à genoux. Ma main ne pouvait s'empêcher de presser mon érection douloureuse à travers le tissu. Je me redressai, pris de folie et marchait silencieusement sur le plancher. J'ouvris ma porte et m'engouffrai dans le couloir sombre. Je pris ma respiration et pris la poignée de l'entrée de sa chambre dans ma main. Le contact froid de l'acier ne parvint pas à refréner mon désir impérieux de le prendre. De sentir enfin ses chaires autour de moi. Mon souffle erratique se perdit dans ma gorge. J'entrouvrais la porte doucement, laissant passer quelques rayons de lune.

Il était là, allongé, encore plus désirable que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il reposait complètement nu sur ses draps défaits, la tête renversée en arrière, il haletait. La lumière lunaire entourait son corps d'une pâleur insensée, et malgré la pénombre, il était clairement discernable. Sa gorge offerte dessinait des courbes folles. J'avais envie d'y croquer, d'y laisser la marque rosée de mes dents avides.

Ses cheveux trempés de sueurs collaient à ses tempes et ses mèches trop longues s'épinglaient à ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant échapper des gémissements inaudibles. Son dos se cambrait sous le plaisir que sa main donnait à l'objet de mes désirs. Il se masturbait lentement, tendrement. Mon caleçon était devenu sérieusement trop petit. Je passai mon index sur mon gland rougi et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me trahir dans un râle de plaisir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit. Je me lançais discrètement un sortilège de silence : je pouvais maintenant gémir sans ménagement. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce à la recherche de sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle était juste là, posée sur la chaise du bureau, à quelques pas de moi. Je poussai doucement la porte et tendis le bras. Le tissu doux glissa entre mes doigts et je me cachais entre ses plis. Il ne pouvait désormais ni me voir ni m'entendre. J'en profitai pour refermer la porte et jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur toute la pièce. Je m'avançais et m'assis face à lui sur un vieux fauteuil de cuir rouge.

Ses jambes repliées offraient une vue prenante sur son phallus fièrement dressé entre ses doigts. Alors que sa main droite s'appliquait à aller et venir sur sa longueur, l'autre parcourait son corps de haut en bas. Il titilla ses tétons d'un doigt mutin et laissa échapper un couinement sous la torture qu'il se donnait. Il griffa son ventre du bout de ses ongles roses avant de caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, si vulnérable. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ma vue était trouble, assombrit à la vue de cet ange qui m'avait poussé à l'irréparable. À le désirer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser moi aussi ma main s'égarer sur mon sexe gorgé de sang et d'envie. Je me mis à reproduire fidèlement les mouvements que son poignet infligeait à son érection imposante. Je voulais le prendre.

Il accéléra le mouvement, se masturbant durement et ses doigts remontèrent avec langueur jusqu'à sa bouche. Il en suça un, puis deux, léchant avec application la pulpe de son index et de son majeur. Il les laissa ensuite redescendre sur son torse puis il les enfonça d'un geste dans son intimité palpitante. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'envie. Je n'y croyais pas. Il gémit plus fort sous la douce caresse, et entreprit de pénétrer en lui avec plus d'ardeur. Ses gémissements étaient presque des cris alors qu'il s'affolait sur sa verge prête à exploser. J'allais venir. Dans une plainte plus rauque encore, Harry tendit ses hanches, incapable d'en supporter plus :

_" Ron, ... Ron ... "_ Couina-t-il.

Ce fut ma perte. Comment étais-ce possible ? Je devais rêver. D'un geste désespéré, je me dégageai de la cape d'invisibilité et annulais le sort qui m'empêchait de me faire entendre. Je m'approchai du lit avec lenteur, avide. Perdu dans sa jouissance, il ne me voyait toujours pas. Je me débarrassai de mon caleçon et m'assis à califourchon sur le jeune homme. Il s'arrêta et me regarda surpris. Il voulut parler. Je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. J'écrasai sauvagement sa bouche avec la mienne, goutant enfin la saveur

de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il agrippa mon cou avec ardeur et ses jambes vinrent enserrer les miennes. Nos virilités se frôlèrent, nous tirant à tous les deux un geignement. Mes paumes vinrent trouver son buste, et je devins fou de voir que ce simple contact faisait naître sur sa peau des vagues de frissons qui dressaient ses poils fins. Je pinçais un téton, croquais dans la peau tendre de son cou avant de laisser un suçon écarlate sur sa jugulaire offerte.

Il planta ses ongles dans mon dos musclé et laissa un doigt parcourir les multiples taches de rousseur qui naissaient sur mes épaules. Son souffle devint erratique. Je devins fou. Il susurra mon prénom et je mordais ses lèvres sans ménagement pour le faire taire. Il avait toujours été le chef. À moi de commander maintenant. Je roulais sur le côté et fis passer Harry sur moi. J'attrapai ses mèches d'ébènes et les laissais glisser entre mes doigts. Pris d'une ardeur nouvelle, il s'attaqua à embrasser mon torse laissant çà et là des trainées sanglantes, des morsures rosées. Il passa un coup de langue dans le creux de mon nombril me tirant un cri de plaisir. Il laissa ses doigts s'égarer entre les poils roux. Je voulais qu'il la touche. J'avais des sanglots dans la voix, j'en voulais plus.

Enfin, il prit mon gland entre ses lèvres et sa langue traina sur mon frein, petit bout de chaire qui me rendait si vulnérable. J'attrapai ses cheveux à pleine main le forçant à gober ma virilité dans son intégralité. Il gémit, ravis et un feulement sauvage s'échoua sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il entreprit de lécher mes testicules. Il avala durement ma hampe, ne faisant que la tendre d'avantage. Je me perdis et lui imposais un violent va et vient. Il aimait ça, et la vibration de ses cordes vocales sur ce que j'avais de meilleur manqua de me faire venir. Le voir soumis à ce point, s'activant à avaler mon énorme érection me rendait complétement dingue. Mon gland tapait dans sa gorge, je manquais de l'étouffer à chaque aller-retour. Mais plus rien n'avais d'importance à cet instant-là. Je ne pensais qu'a mon propre plaisir, qu'a la chaleur de ses lèvres qui me suçaient avidement. Ses dents ripaient sur ma peau, je voulais qu'il soit mien.

Je le forçais à se redresser à son grand désespoir. Il semblait apprécier mon goût, ma chaleur, dans sa bouche. Ses yeux me supplièrent d'en finir, je ne me fis pas prier. Il se redressa et offrit son postérieur à mes yeux, à mes mains. À quatre pattes, son dos cambré à l'extrême, il ondula contre ma virilité encore humide de sa salive. Je glissai un doigt entre ses chaires brulantes et fis quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour les détendre. Je jetai rapidement un sort lubrifiant avant de m'enfoncer durement en lui. Il cria. Je voulais qu'il hurle. Plus fort. Qu'il s'écorche la voix à force de cracher mon nom. Qu'il pleure, qu'il rit. Je voulais qu'il se rappelle à jamais de cet instant. Qu'il comprenne, et que chaque jour de sa vie, il me désire comme je l'avais désiré pendant huit ans.

Je me perdis en lui, laissant sa chaleur m'entourer, transpirer de chaque cellule de mon corps. Je donnais de douloureux va et viens, sans douceur, savourant la bestialité de nos êtres enlacés. Je touchai enfin un point sensible au creux de son ventre, il

lacha un cri entre douleur et plaisir, entre bonheur et désespoir. La tension de mes reins ne fit que s'enflammer d'avantage. Un coup de butoir. Les étoiles vacillent. Deux, vertige. Trois, jubilation. J'agrippai ses hanches, laissant des croissants de lune écarlates dans sa peau de pêche. Nous n'étions plus que feu, braises, crépitantes de Jouissance. Je laissai glisser une main vers son phallus tendu a l'extrême. Je le frôlai doucement. C'était bientôt la fin. Le lit grinçait, sa tête cognait contre le mur, nos cris s'envolaient vers le ciel, seul témoin de nos ébats interdits. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, je me perdais enfin. Ses chaires se ressèrèrent, plaisir ultime, ravageur. Il n'y avait plus aucune tendresse dans notre étreinte, juste l'urgence, brulante de perdre la limite de nos être, de nous noyer, de nous étreindre pour mieux s'éteindre. L'orgasme me frappa, dévastateur, brouillant ma vue. J'eus l'impression de me dissoudre lorsqu'au fond de son ventre, je fis plus belle la terre. Je le sentis venir entre mes doigts et le sperme chaud coula le long de ma main.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, et toujours dans mon fourreau de chaire, je recouvris son corps du mien. Une paix intense m'enveloppa enfin. Je respirai. Je n'étais plus qu'une marionnette. Qu'un pantin attendant les caresses de son maître pour s'animer. Mes jambes tremblaient et la sueur coulait entre nos deux corps enlacés, il reposait sur l'oreiller, quelques mèches dissimulant son visage angélique. Sa respiration se calmait peu à peu. Je blottis ma tête au creux de son cou et entourais son torse gracile de mes bras encore parcourut de quelques soubresauts.

_" - Joyeux Noël Harry "_

**C'était tout ce que j'avais à lui offrir : moi, pour l'éternité.**


End file.
